


O Christmas Tree

by Spacecadet72



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe sneaks out of his bed late Christmas Eve to try and catch Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! :D This is just a fluffy little fic I wrote to celebrate the holidays, and is sort of my (early) gift to all of you. :D

Abe couldn't sleep.

His parents had told him that Santa didn't come to houses where little boys weren’t in their beds, but he couldn't stop fidgeting, wishing it was morning already. Flinging his covers back, he walked over to the door and pulled it open slowly, careful not to let it squeak. With the door open, he breathed sigh of relief that it had stayed silent.

He tip toed down the hall, his movements careful and exaggerated. He heard a man's laugh, low and rich coming from the living room. There was a murmured answer and he heard the laugh again.

Santa!

He abandoned his careful sneaking and rushed to the end of the hallway and poked his head around the corner.

His focus went first to the tree, tall and shining bright in the dark room, the ornaments sparkling where they were hit by the Christmas lights. His smile grew at the pile of presents under the tree.

There came another laugh, this one still low, but more feminine than the other. Abe finally looked away from the tree to the other side of the room where his parents sat, arms wrapped around each other on the couch. His mother's head was laying on his father's shoulder, and with her feet curled under her and her hair loose, she looked carefree and younger.

Seeing that he wasn't going to catch Santa in the act, Abe tip toed back to his room to wait.

\-----

"Is he still there?" Abigail asked, not wanting to lift her head up from his shoulder to look.

Henry shifted slightly to glance over to the edge of the room where he'd spotted Abe peeking earlier. He kissed the top of Abigail's head softly as he moved his head back. "He must have gone back to his room."

She hummed a response in the back of her throat and snuggled in closer to him.

He tightened his arm around her and rested his head against hers.

"We should probably get to bed too." Abigail spoke into his shoulder, her voice sleepy and soft.

Henry nodded, but didn't move to get up.

They sat in a comfortable and warm silence and stared at the tree, taking in the soft glow of the lights. Finally, he knew he shouldn't put off bed any longer. Abe would be up early the next morning.

He shifted and moved his arm out from around Abigail. She made a soft noise of protest, sounding close to sleep.

He stood and offered his hand to her, helping her up when she took it.

She leaned into him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled up at him.

"Merry Christmas, darling." she said as she leaned up to kiss him softly.

He smiled into the kiss and pulled back after a moment. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
